El fantasma fundador
by qawsed
Summary: 7 años despues


**Los muros escuchan.**

— _¡Cállate, pajarraco!_ —ordenó desde la cama, mientras se daba media vuelta en las sábanas.

No abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la primera resaca de su vida. Se cubrió la cara con la almohada, intentando aminorar el estruendo que ocasionaba el ruido de aquel animal dentro de su cabeza. Mataría a César Tapsus por insistirle en beber tanto. Sin lugar a dudas no era la mejor forma de empezar el curso.

Era una lechuza de gran tamaño, ululaba fuertemente, al tiempo que erizaba las plumas de su cabeza.

El ave medía casi el doble del tamaño habitual para su especie, rozando el metro de altura y cuando desplegaba las alas, alcanzaba sobradamente el metro y medio de una punta a otra. El ejemplar era anciano, pero lleno de vigor; se notaba en su largo y espeso plumaje, así como en una especie de aura de majestuosidad que recubría al animal.

Dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, los chicos seguían dormitando arañando minutos al día antes de tener que empezar su primer día de rayos del amanecer bañaban la estancia, pero no la calentaban debido al recuerdo que dejaba el frío ambiente nocturno; los muros de piedra del castillo, al menos, ayudaban a que la temperatura se conservara durante la noche.

— Tyler… Dile a tu pájaro que pare —dijo esta vez con un tono de súplica, sin embargo sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Se volteó hacía la cama de su derecha, comprobando que el dueño del ave ya no estaba; seguramente se había levantado antes de que los demás despertaran— ¡Céfiro, cállate de una vez! —Insistió desesperado en un tono agudo.

La lechuza gigante pareció obedecerle unos segundos, pero de inmediato retomó su alarido. Nunca supo porqué, pero Céfiro únicamente hacía caso a Tyler, su dueño. En cambio, las demás lechuzas, como la suya propia, Boreas, solían obedecer órdenes de casi todo el mundo.

Finalmente el chico se resignó y decidió incorporarse. En cuanto lo hizo, el mareo se intensificó y tuvo que apoyarse unos segundos en la cama por temor a perder el equilibrio. Cuando estuvo de pie, se puso completamente erguido y separó sus manos de la cama. Lo hizo con los ojos marrones todavía cerrados y la boca seca entreabierta.

—Hazlo callar, Derek — escuchó con voz débil desde una de las camas.

Miró a la cama que estaba a su izquierda, era su amigo Galaad; un chico rubio de cabello largo y mentón cuadrado. Al parecer todavía no quería levantarse, sin embargo el animal no cooperaba por dicho cometido.

Derek se acercó a la jaula de la gran lechuza y la tapó con una tela que estaba al lado, la que Tyler usaba para cubrir al animal. Céfiro no calló, pero sus alaridos parecían suavizarse con la jaula cubierta. Respiró hondamente y se acercó a su baúl: Con cierta desgana lo abrió y rebuscó casi a tientas su uniforme escolar, empezó a vestirse cuando vio a Galaad levantarse de su cama.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Le preguntó entre bostezos al chico.

— Queda poco más de una hora para que empecemos las clases —respondió con un bostezo que Galaad le había contagiado.

Galaad se acercó a otra de las camas, en la que sólo se podía apreciar un bulto debajo de la manta roja con el escudo de su casa— Pólux, despierta —le dijo al que todavía estaba durmiendo.

Desde la cama, la menuda figura se quejaba entre las sábanas, el rubio prefirió no insistir y empezó a recogerse el pelo que le llegaba a la altura de la nuca en una coleta.

Derek no alcanzaba a comprender cual era el caso de llevar el cabello largo, para recogerlo, quizás debía ser más cómodo —pensaba algunas veces mientras sonreía muy levemente por llevar su pelo castaño corto, mucho más práctico, sin casi cuidados. La mayoría de días ni se molestaba en peinarse, además, para el quidditch era mejor; no se imaginaba apartándose el pelo de la cara mientras atendía a la quaffle.

Galaad estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza— Parece que Tyler y Vincent ya han bajado a desayunar— dijo con voz sobria, sacando a Derek de su ensimismamiento.

Era cierto, de las cinco camas de la habitación de los alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor, ya solamente una estaba ocupada: La de Pólux, mientras que Derek y Galaad se preparaban para bajar a desayunar, cosa que parecía que los otros dos ocupantes ya habían hecho.

Derek todavía tenía una pequeña jaqueca, como un dolor intenso y hueco concentrado en la sien, además, su estomago rugía, pidiendo tocino y algo fresco para beber, así que decidió hacerle caso y se visitó rápido para bajar al Gran Comedor.

Cuando estuvo preparado, miró a Galaad, al que aun le faltaba mucho para estar decente, sin hablar de Pólux, que todavía no había salido de la cama y se limitaba a emitir ruidos somnolientos con su garganta.

—Creo que me voy a adelantar para bajar a desayunar —dijo a Galaad.

Éste se encogió de hombros—. Como quieras. Yo intentaré levantar al troll durmiente de las montañas. Creo que con un poco de agua será suficiente —respondió el rubio mientras se agachaba a por su varita.

Derek rió todo el camino al Gran Comedor, la luz del sol ya iluminaba completamente los amplios corredores del castillo de camino se cruzó a algunos conocidos a los que saludó por cortesía, incluso a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de su casa; además, todo parecía inundado por el ajetreo que corresponde al primer día de curso.

El chico se sentía cómodo en la escuela, pero no le hubiera importado que sus vacaciones duraran un poco más, ya que el verano había sido divertido, incluso no le importó ir a Suecia a visitar a familiares de los que no había oído hablar en su vida, aunque los mejores días los pasó en casa de Tyler.

Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, el sol se filtraba por las ventanas altas. El gran comedor estaba repleto, pero ni rastro ni de Vincent ni de Tyler. Después de escudriñar la mesa de su casa, vió un sitio libre al lado de un chico que le resultaba familiar.

Se acercó de inmediato por detrás de aquel chico— ¿Qué tal estás, Philip? —Saludó con un tono amable en la voz.

El niño de once años se sobresaltó al ver llegar al castaño, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. Philip no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, ya que era su primer día en el castillo.

Derek recordaba claramente esa parte de la noche anterior, cuando el sombrero seleccionador le mandó a Gryffindor. Nadie se sorprendió por ese nombramiento, Philip era el hermano de menor de su amigo Tyler Fox: Los Fox eran una de las familias más antiguas que se recuerdan en el mundo mágico, y siempre acababan en Gryffindor.

Según lo que Derek había oído de boca del padre de Tyler y Philip, en uno de las muchas veces que los visitaba en verano, el primer Griffindor tras Godric era un Fox, y el último Gryffindor antes de que caiga la última piedra de Hogwarts será un Fox… En cambio él, no podía decir lo mismo; su madre estudió en Durmstrang y su padre era un Hupplepuff.

Los Altae no eran especialmente afines a ninguna casa, por su familia paterna podía contar miembros pertenecientes a las cuatro casas, mientras que la familia materna era nórdica y pocas veces habían puesto su pie en Inglaterra.

— ¿Has visto a tu hermano? —Le preguntó el castaño a Philip.

Era para asegurarse simplemente, pues Derek hubiera jurado que sabía donde se encontraba, y así era. Philip se limitó a alzar la mano en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde su amigo alto y moreno, de rasgos afilados se besaba apasionadamente con una chica de piel tostada y cabello rizado, al lado de una pelirroja que parecía fuera de lugar.

Tal como él había supuesto que Tyler estaba desayunando con su novia Christie, y no se había equivocado.

Philip, más que nervioso, parecía atacado. Era normal estar inquieto cuando empiezas tu primer curso de educación mágica, pero eso rozaba lo absurdo. Se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, solo que su color de pelo era algo más claro, como la ceniza, mientras que Tyler llevaba el pelo completamente negro. Además, era bastante alto, tanto que para tener cuatro años menos que Derek, éste no le aventajaba ni una cabeza completa, aunque si es cierto que éste no se caracterizaba especialmente por su altura.

De repente, Derek se acordó del hambre que tenía, además, quería quitarse de la boca el regusto amargo que tenía desde anoche debido a la cerveza y que se había intensificado al levantarse y darse cuenta de lo reseca que tenía la garganta.

Mientras comía vorazmente, miró a la mesa de los profesores. Estaban casi todos: Longbottom, Hagrid, la directora McGonagall, Neodits, Trelawney… Cuando de repente una cara le pareció desconocida entre ellos: Era un hombre joven, de cabello cobrizo y cara nerviosa que reía robóticamente y vestía harapos. Él no conseguía adivinar quien era, pero en su interior sabía que era del personal del castillo.

De repente, como una revelación, se acordó: era el conserje que habían presentado la noche anterior en sustitución del último. No llegó a conocer muy bien al anciano que antes ocupaba ese puesto, solamente recordaba que esa gata que le acompañaba a todas partes le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Derek... — oyó detrás de él. El chico se giró—. Acompáñame —era Áspid Hatred. Un Slytherin de séptimo, prefecto. Lo conocía porque tenía amistad con Tyler, no obstante, nunca llegó a simpatizar con el resto del grupo de amigos. La voz de Áspid sonó casi como una orden.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Respondió extrañado porque se dirigiera a él..

La idea de ir con ese tipo no le hacía demasiada ilusión. Áspid insistió con vehemencia y cortesía, pero sin dejar de parecer autoritario. Era un chico alto y de cabello oscuro recogido en una pequeña coleta, similar a Galaad. Su piel se veía pálida, pero cuidada. Su forma de hablar era algo recatada, pero pomposa, lo cual acompañaba con una media sonrisa desconcertante. Pese a todo, era uno de los favoritos de los profesores, y por mal que pesara a Derek o al resto, era de los más aventajados de todo el colegio.

Áspid iba acompañado de su amigo Craig Marduck, un Slytherin de tercero que le sacaba a Derek casi dos cabezas de alto y le triplicaba en corpulencia, dándole el aspecto de la cría de un gigante. Tenía el físico de un levantador de pesas pese a tener tan corta edad. Su cuerpo era más imponente que el de la mayoría de adultos. Craig solía ser poco hablador y seguía a Áspid como su sombra, muchas veces parecía su guardaespaldas.

—Sería mejor para todos que nos acompañaras —insistió Áspid con un tono imperativo, al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en el rostro del chico—, ¿no crees? Después de lo de anoche deberíamos hablar.

Aquello intrigó a Derek, pues lo cierto es que aparte de la cena o escenas difusas en la sala común, no recordaba gran cosa: Solo litros y litros de cerveza de mantequilla, whisky de fuego y una bebida que uno de sus compañeros con sangre muggle llamaba vodka.

A su lado, Philip miraba a su plato, estaba temblando debido a la presencia de Áspid. Se notaba que era un recién llegado al castillo, nadie con un mínimo de experiencia en Hogwarts se ponía tan nervioso ante un prefecto. Quizá Áspid no fuera la amabilidad en persona, pero tampoco había matado a nadie.

Al fin, Derek se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor junto a Áspid y Craig.

Una charla con ellos no era algo que le apasionara, pero le habían dejado tremendamente intrigado. Los tres caminaron sin conversación ninguna algo más de un minuto, a un pasillo nada transitado donde no se escuchaba casi el jaleo matutino del desayuno.

En ese momento, y sin mediar palabra, Craig agarró a Derek por la túnica y lo levantó un palmo del suelo, poniendo su espalda contra la pared.

Áspid le amenazó con la varita— Escúchame, Altae, ¿Le has contado ha alguien lo de anoche? —Su tono era amenazante. Su rostro no tenía ni una pizca de la cortés amabilidad habitual en él— ¡Contesta!

—No sé de que me hablas —dijo finalmente Derek, intentado que su voz no pareciera temblorosa,pese a que lo consiguió parcialmente con su tono, el resto del cuerpo no le hizo caso.

Las piernas del chico temblaban irremediablemente Además era cierto, por lo visto, el alcohol le había jugado más malas pasadas de las que creía, no tenía ni la más remota idea de a que se referían.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo, quaffle con patas? —Craig, que le sostenía, alzó su puño izquierdo. Derek cerró los ojos e intentó protegerse en un acto reflejo, no obstante no le golperaon. Parecía que era algo que Áspid le había ordenado anteriormente.

— Te juro que no se que me estás contando —Áspid pareció ver la verdad en sus ojos miedosos, pues ordenó con un gesto a Craig que le soltara.

Derek cayó de rodillas al suelo, bufando.

—Supongo que así es mejor, todavía no manejo el _Obliviate_ con la soltura que me gustaría —dijo el moreno mientras se arremangaba—. Por cierto, esto es para que no olvides esta pequeña conversación.

En un instante, Áspid apuntó a Derek y un pequeño haz de luz amarilla grasosa salió de la varita e impactó en el castaño. Éste gritó. Era como si acabara de recibir una pequeña puñalada en el hombro; un dolor agudo se apoderó de la zona, era intenso y punzante.

—No te preocupes, en un día o dos como mucho el dolor remitirá, no vayas a la enfermería o tendré que ir a hacerte otra visita —dijo mientras Derek presionaba su hombro, esperando que el dolor disminuyera, pero eso no sucedió—. Considéralo un recordatorio de porqué no debes hablar sobre éste pequeño encuentro, ¿de acuerdo? —Le sonrió—, espero que tu año sea bueno, Altae. Y por cierto — sonrió falsamente— Suerte con el campeonato de quidditch.

De repente, unas pequeñas manos se posaron en su espalda. Derek se giró a duras penas y vio a una muchacha pelirroja. La conocía de vista, era una de las amigas de Christie, la novia de Tyler. No recordaba el nombre de la chica. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlo sabido alguna vez.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo en un hilo de voz. Parecía una chica bastante tímida y reservada.

—Si— Mintió Derek. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor se intensificó. El chico se puso la mano en el hombro.

La pelirroja, una chica bajita con piel muy pálida, le ayudó. Derek no le dijo nada, pero la miró agradecido.

—Supongo que eso pasa por beber tanto —intentó sonreírle, sin embargo su semblante estaba afligido—. Anoche no tenías buen aspecto cuando te encontré.

—No pasa nada —la tajó de inmediato— Iré a mi cuarto y dormiré un poco más —seguramente la chica creía que eso era debido a lo de la noche pasada. Mejor, no quería dar explicaciones, y menos a una desconocida.

—Espera un momento —la llamó justo antes de que se fuera— ¿Cómo sabes lo que hice anoche? — Después de todo era un poco difícil que una Ravenclaw le viera la noche anterior, si él era un Gryffindor y se la había pasado en su sala común.

—Supongo que es normal que no te acuerdes, debido a tu estado anoche —dijo ella, bastante tímida todavía, pero algo divertida—. Te vi por los pasillos anoche. A los prefectos nos dijeron que los patrulláramos debido a que, al ser la primera noche los demás alumnos estarían inquietos y harían alguna fiesta. Viéndote anoche llevaban razón. Te encontré merodeando solo por un pasillo, dando tumbos y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Enseguida Derek pensó en lo que había podido pasar. Eso tenía que tener alguna relación con lo de Áspid.

— ¿Y que decía?

—Tonterías. Divagabas y decías "Los muros escuchan"

Derek se desconcertó. Definitivamente aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Decidido: no volvería a beber nunca más.


End file.
